1. Field of the Invention (Technical Field)
The present invention relates to a water skimmer. Particularly, the present invention relates to a water skimming and filtering device for removal of debris from ornamental bodies of water.
2. Description of Related Art
Skimmers and filters are often used in conjunction to clean and treat decorative bodies of water for landscaping, such as ponds and waterfalls. In general, skimmers skim debris from the surface of the water and filters remove smaller debris or particulate matter from the entire depth of the water. Skimmers typically filter larger debris from the water surface with a coarse net or basket, while filters incorporate filter media, which can be a variety of materials including but not limited to mats, rocks, and nylon mesh, all of which have limited capacity for water treatment. Often one or more pumps are used to draw the water to the mouth of the skimmer or filter. Once the water has been skimmed or filtered, i.e., processed, it is returned from the skimmer or filter to the body of water. Skimmers and filters are usually installed external to the body of water but in proximity to it as shown in FIG. 1. For example, many skimmers and filters are installed in the ground adjacent the body of water.
Often various passage ways in filter/skimmer configurations can easily become clogged by leaves which have fallen into the water and accumulate in the filter/skimmer. This is particularly troublesome when dealing with filter/skimmer configurations having only one passageway from a first coarse filter to a finer second filter.